


Pierced

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Bucky’s on a mission, you’re bored, and you’ve been wanting to make a change.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Kudos: 23





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com 
> 
> I often post on Tumblr first and then here!

The house was too quiet with him gone. Alpine sat on your lap, purring as you scratched the cat just behind the ear. You were bored. The entire team had gone on the mission, which meant you couldn’t call Wanda to hang out or Natasha to work out. You would have even taken Clint at this point. Alpine jumped down from your lap and you stood to stretch. You headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. After brushing your teeth, you stared at yourself for a moment. You had been itching to do something to change up your look. 

“What do you think Alpine? Should mommy do this?” you asked as the cat entered the room. The only response was a soft meow. You nodded. It was time to do this.

You knew a place in town. Wanda had gone there a couple months prior when she got a new piercing. You parked and took another look at yourself in the mirror. You could do this. You weren’t scared of a little pain. Nope. You could handle it. You nodded to yourself as you got out of the car and headed in. 

You were surprised by how fast you went from waiting on a chair to sitting in front of the piercer. She handed you a piece of paper towel as she finished getting everything set up.

“Your eyes are going to water. It’s perfectly fine, happens to everyone, nothing to worry about. Now, deep breath in and out through the mouth,” she said as she pushed the needle through. A second later, your eye was watering. A couple minutes later, after making sure everything looked good and she explained how to care for the piercing, you were checking out. You had a smile on your face as you walked in the door of the house you shared with Bucky on the grounds of the compound. You hadn’t expected to find him in the kitchen with Steve, fresh off the mission.

“Hey hon--that’s...different,” Bucky said when he saw you walk in. You frowned.

“You don’t like it,” you said flatly.

“Didn’t say that, just said it’s different. A good different. Promise, doll,” he said, placing his hands on your hips. 

“I’ll talk to you later Buck,” he said before nodding at you in farewell. You laughed as Bucky pulled you close and you heard the front door open and close with Steve’s departure.

“So you like it?” you asked Bucky. He didn’t respond, instead, pulling you in for a kiss. 

“It suits you, doll,” he said, before pulling you toward your shared bedroom. You laughed as you followed behind him. 


End file.
